


Ghosts

by Sifl



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragonball
Genre: Disgustingly fluffy, Fluff, M/M, this was a Tumblr ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifl/pseuds/Sifl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightening/thunder so I’ll protect you." With Kakavege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

Goku was used to storms. The clap of thunder and flashes of lightning fading in and out of the window of his tiny house on Mount Paozu had practically been his bedtime lullaby as a child.

But this was different.

The walls of the Gravity Room futzed and sparked following a particularly nasty clash from the outside sky, and suddenly the lights were out just as Goku blocked Vegeta's knuckles midway to embedding themselves into his cheek.

Unfortunately, Goku fumbled on the follow up and so Vegeta happily gave his opponent a swift kick to the groin. Earth's defender took it like a champion and only fell on the ground in the fetal position with a small cry instead of a full-blown screech.

Goku realized that he sure must have grown on Vegeta in the past few years for the gruff little Saiyan to have even considered holding off the rest of his onslaught. Or, at least, Goku would have, had he not been balled up on the ground and panicking as he nursed the space between his legs.

"Well, Kakarot, are you going to get back up or not?!" Vegeta eventually snapped. "I know for a fact that you can take more of a beating than that."

"Vegeta!" Goku hissed between pained breaths. "Be quiet! They might hear you."

"What, Bulma? My son? Why would that matter?" Vegeta was probably crossing his arms, not that Goku could tell for sure. "They aren't even on this side of the complex," he huffed.

"No!" Goku half hissed, half whispered.

The Prince of all Saiyans gracefully spluttered, annoyed. "Then WHO? Who could you possibly be-"

"Shaddup!" Goku reached blindly for Vegeta's ankle and pulled him down on the ground so that the two of them were face-to-face. Of course, the compact and ornery Prince of All Saiyans protested and fought the whole way down, so Goku kicked the other foot out from under him and pulled him into a bear hug. 

"Release me, you idiotic clown!"

"I said hush!"

"I don't care what moronic idea you have in your thick head anymore! I'll do whatever I want, you--!" Vegeta generated a ki blast, but Goku was quick enough to crush it out of his palm with his own hand and squeeze Vegeta into submission.

Then, with their noses pressed together, he spelled it out for Vegeta as quietly as he could and with more than a little bit of frustrated spit projected at Vegeta's face.

"Augh!" The Prince complained.

Goku figured he deserved every fleck. "Ghosts! The bad luck ghosts."

Vegeta stopped struggling Goku could see his dark eyes expanding and retracting in the ambient light from the remaining lights on the control panel. "...What?!"

"Yeah! Hasn't Bulma told you about those by now?!"

"...Ghosts."

"Yeah, ghosts! What else?!"

The skin beneath Vegeta's eyes and between his brows crinkled as he stared at Goku in disbelief. Then, he broke out into a peal of laughter. "For a minute, I thought you were serious!"

Goku clamped a hand over Vegeta's mouth. "But I AM!"

Vegeta bit him. "The hell you are! Now stop this clowning, clown, and release me!"

Goku wrapped his legs and arms around Vegeta and rolled over so that the smaller Saiyan was underneath his body. "Be! Quiet! They'll! Hear! You!" Vegeta's jabs into Goku's ribs punctuated each word.

Vegeta transformed- or he tried to, but Goku used his size and a karmic knee to the groin to halt that in its tracks. "They ain't gonna go away 'til the lights come back on by themselves! Stop callin' attention to us!"

Vegeta sucked in a pained breath. "Idiot....!" He wheezed. "Of all the nonsense...!"

Goku sweeper the room with his ki and, upon feeling nothing else in the room with them, took the opportunity to enlighten Vegeta to the dangers that only the truly superstitious are even aware of. "My grandpa, he told me. When the lights go out by themselves- not because of wind, or a switch I guess, or somethin', dark spirits are around. Ya gotta be quiet and respectful, or else they'll haunt you."

"Kakarot, that's ridiculous!" Vegeta shouted.

"Shh!"

"That's ridiculous!" He tried again, this time matching Goku's hushed tone.

"Look, Vegeta, I've been on this planet a LOT longer than you, so I know what I'm talkin' about- and bad luck is bad luck!" He nodded once, vigorously. "It's why ya don't eat demon meat, or why ya don't eat your fish raw, and why ya gotta say please and thank you!"

Vegeta was not convinced. "You're ACTUALLY serious. You still believe whatever your grandfather told you as a child."

"Why wouldn't I?! Grandpa Gohan wouldn't lie to me."

Vegeta snorted. "What a stupid lie to feed someone. I can't believe how gullible you are." Then he laid down, quiet.

Goku stared hard at him.

Vegeta didn't say anything.

"...aren't you gonna fight back?" Goku asked, eyes narrowed. "I know 'bout you. You like doing what people tell you not to do."

Vegeta had the grace to look offended. "Listen here," he said, still whispering, "I think you are the biggest idiot on this planet, but if you think something like playing a... a quiet game will make you stop your foolish whimpering, I might as well play along."

"Oh," Goku said, loosening his grip around Vegeta. "Really?"

"Shut up," Vegeta said.

They stayed like that until the backup generators came back on.


End file.
